Christmas Oneshot and Announcement!
by Teddybearanime
Summary: Merry Christmas everyone! Well... It's Eve... but by time some people review it will be Christmas... *Ahem* Please read and tell me! And also please review! Thank you all! K Because; 'EWW! KISSING' XD


**Welp. I'm beat. Don't know what stories to update first. **

**Well... I did update Teased Maid... But I don't know what else...**

**So as a sorry. This will be my oneshot (It being Christmas Eve and all)**

**So all who want me to update... Review and put the order of stories. Please. Thanks! ^.^**

**09090)))))(((((:::::33333PLOWPLQWPWO:))))-0-0-0-0-0-0-=====++++++++**

~Fine's POV~

Winter break!

I smiled as I ate a Candy Cane.

A Green Apple one that Shade had given me.

He's broken my heart so many times, and repaired it as well.

Ugh! No thinking of that! It's Christmas!

Well... It's tomorrow.

But still...

My phone rang- a text from Rein.

I text Rein back- my best friend, 'Sister' even.

I basically pulled an all-nighter last night, almost staying up until three- so waking up at ten was an accomplashment.

We were talking about Christmas, and I told her I had to 'Ttyl' Cuz of putting up the tree.

Oh yes, I am_ just_ putting up the tree.

I had grown busy during November and December, so never had the time.

Her reaction was funny, and I went to get the tree.

My dad not helping or mother for that fact- she was asleep.

I hummed, and put up the tree.

We don't have a star... So I thought that my teddy bear would be perfect for it!

It sat on top of the tree with a smile- a small gray mouse, santa hat as an ear.

I smiled and walked to my room.

My phone rang- not a text.

"Hello?" I didn't know the number... So with a perplexed face waited for the answer.

"Hello is Fine there?" I didn't notice the voice and replied back.

"Yes... This is she," I decided to play all responsible.

"Oh, Fine! This is Shade!" Shade? Shade... Shade?!

"Shade?!" I asked, smiling a bit- heart racing a bit.

"Yeah!" I could basically hear the smile in his voice.

"What's up?"

"Ah... I want you to meet me at the Moon Mall tomorrow."

"Wait. What?! _Tomorrow's_ Christmas! M-my family would want me!" I started.

"Well. Are you going to or not?" He asked, firmly.

"Well... I'll try," I muttered.

"Ok. See you then."

"K. Bye."

I heaved a sigh.

_Tomorrow_? Of all days?

I shook my head and asked my mom to drop me off tomorrow.

She was a bit weary but then agreed- saying that to be careful!

My face heated up at that, and I shook it off.

Tomorrow... Of all days.

~Rein's POV~

Fine. Just putting up her tree.

I laughed- mine was up for weeks.

Then my phone interrupted my thoughts.

It was informing me of a reply back from Sunbook.

'Hey Rein'

Oh... Bright.

My heart skipped... He's my first love.

Bright. The kind-hearted and popular 'Jock'

He plays football.

And he's just _so_ cute!

I replied back with a;

'Hey Bright! It's Christmas Eve! :D'

He replied back;

'Yeah... Hey. Can you meet me at the Moon Mall tomorrow?'

A date?!

My face heated up and I replied;

'Sure...'

Then I read his text over and asked my mom.

She wasn't really for it but agreed.

I smiled.

Tomorrow!

~Normal POV~

The next day arrived and the two girls smiled, getting ready.

Blue-haired girl Rein, grabbed her red dress.

Adding a blue clip to keep her favorite color in tact.

And sprinted to the ready car.

A smile on her face and a small box in her lap.

Red-haired girl Fine grabbed her red and white dress.

Adding her santa hat.

Smiling, she told her mother she was ready and sprinted for the already started up car.

A small bag in her lap.

Both girls thought the same thing.

_Not much. But I hope he likes it!_

~Rein's POV~

We were to meet at Aquapostale.

I smiled, as I arrived, it wasn't hard to find.

I wonder if he actually got lost though...

I hid the small box behind my back and blushed.

All that time I had liked him.

And we're actually on a date!

Well... You could call it that...

Oh! Here he is!

I smiled as he walked up to me.

A small blush on _his_ face.

"Hey Bright! I... Have a present for you!" I said, and handed him the box.

He smiled, taking it.

Then opened it- an orange tie. Not much but he seemed happy.

"I have one for you too..." He trailed on.

I smiled, "Really?!"

"Yeah. Close your eyes."

I closed them, and could hear my heart beating.

Then his lips pressed against mine.

My face exploded.

I was expecting it- but still!

But I smiled.

And we stayed like that.

Happily Ever After you could say.

~Fine's POV~

I walked to the place we were to meet at; Pretzal Windmill.

I smiled and hummed a bit.

Wait... Where is the place?

I looked left to right.

"Oh know! I'm lost!" I muttered to myself.

"Need help?" I heard a voice.

I turned my head to the voice and it was Shade.

I blushed and smiled.

"Shade!"

"Yo. C'mon. I'll guide you."

We reached the place and I handed him the gifts.

"Sugar Cookies?" He asked me.

I nodded, well the sprinkles were in the order of a moon! So...

He smiled and ate one.

"Do you want to try one?" He asked.

And I giggled.

"Their yours!"

"Well. I want to give you a gift. So I'm going to let you taste one," He said and smiled, a small blush on his cheeks.

Then the most surprisng thing happened, he kissed me.

I tasted the cookies sugar on my tongue and blushed.

My eyes widened for only a few seconds until i melted into it.

Like the sugar that melted.

**09090)))))(((((:::::33333PLOWPLQWPWO:))))-0-0-0-0-0-0-=====++++++++**

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**

***Bows***

**Please review so that I can get some advice on which fanfics to update! **

**Meruri Kurisumasu!**

**Or... :3**

**Kyujitsu Omedeto!**

**Or just...**

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
